


Cookies

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Listen Jello said that Gio and Molly would make cookies in season 2 and. may i present to you; this.
Kudos: 14





	Cookies

"Why do we have to bring him cookies- he doesn't deserve them!" Trixies voice was annoyed as she followed Giovanni, he was holding the plate and walking towards the entrance to the prison. Her older cousin shrugged, and Molly trailed behind a bit closer- she was still confused on how she hadn't met Giovanni yet. She went to family reunions sometimes...

"Dixon ended up in jail because of some stupid reason- or he got framed i'm sure. The roughhouses are notorious for being framed" " _Im_ never gonna go to jail" Giovanni snorted, looking at Trixie with a raised eyebrow.

He moved his hand to gently ruffle her hair. "You will if you're an honorary banzai blaster like Beartrap is!" "Suck my _dick_ , Gio" He snorted again and rolled his eyes, focusing back on where he was walking, easily stepping around a car he would've walked into otherwise.

Molly looked at Trixie, who was rubbing her temples. The guy was a criminal walking into _prison_ , this wasn't gonna go well.


End file.
